The Day You Went Away
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Hikari is thinking back to when she and Takeru were young. Takari


Psycho Moon: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Uniemon: Psycho, also, doesn't own the song, 'The Day You Went Away', which is by M2M.  
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy.  
  
The Day You Went Away  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Hikari sat in her class room at the school she worked at. Her divorce was final, she was no longer married to Michael. Hikari sighed. Though she loved him, she couldn't love him as much as she loved someone else... someone who used to loved her. Slowly Hikari stared to remember back to the days when they were young.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari, at age 15, was sitting on her bed daydreaming. About what? Not what... who. Takeru Takaishi. He seemed perfect in every way then. He, also, seemed to love her then too.  
  
Well I wonder could it be  
  
When I was dreaming 'bout you baby  
  
You were dreaming of me  
  
But Hikari missed one thing when she was 15... when she thought that he loved her, he didn't.  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari, at age 23, watched her beloved Takeru get married to Katherine, the French girl he met during Christmas when he was 11. Though Hikari never said anything about it she still was heartbroken because of that.  
  
Call me crazy, call me blind  
  
To still be suffering is stupid after all of this time  
  
~*~  
  
Hikari frowned. Every time she thought about Katherine she thought about how she lost Takeru to her. Does Katherine really love him?  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does she love you like I do  
  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
And Hikari remembered his wedding day. The saddest thing of it all was even though Hikari loved him she couldn't be happy for him. She tried but... ever since then she had been lonelier then a lone wolf.  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
Hikari sighed as she kept remembering.  
  
~*~  
  
"I won't be that far, Hika." said a now married Takeru.  
  
"But Takeru! You're moving to France! That's pretty far away!" said Hikari.  
  
"Don't worry Hikari. I will still be there for you... and we'll met up in the Digiworld more often. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
I remember the date and time  
  
September twenty second  
  
Sunday twenty five after nine  
  
In the doorway with your case  
  
No longer shouting at each other  
  
And as Hikari watched Takeru's plane to France fly away she let a few tears fall from her eyes. She knew they would never have what they had again. She felt so lonely... she never felt this lonely in her life.  
  
There were tears on our faces  
  
And we were letting go of something special  
  
Something we'll never have again  
  
I know, I guess I really really know  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
~*~  
  
And Takeru tried to keep his promise to Hikari but after Katherine had Katsuhiro, it was almost impossible for her to see him. He seemed farther away then France.  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
And Hikari always wondered if Katherine loved him as much as she did.  
  
Did I lose my love to someone better  
  
And does she love you like I do  
  
I do, you know I really really do  
  
Well hey  
  
So much I need to say  
  
Been lonely since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
So sad but true  
  
For me there's only you  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
Hikari sighed again and got up. Mamoru, her son, was at home waiting for her. She thought of Takeru one more time before she left. She never knew what she had with him until her chance was long gone.  
  
Why do we never know what we've got 'til it's gone  
  
How could I carry on  
  
The day you went away  
  
Cause I've been missing you so much I have to say  
  
Been crying since the day  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
The day you went away  
  
Psycho Moon: Be sure to read the sequel to this fict.  
  
Uniemon: It's called No Longer Lonely.  
  
Psycho Moon: Goodbye until next time. 


End file.
